Based on current development trends it seems inevitable that each new generation of mobile device will be provided with improved memory storage capability compared to previous generations. This improved memory storage capability may, for example, come both through increases in local internal memory capacity and through the capability to attach portable storage devices such as universal serial bus (USB) keys, secure digital (SD) cards, other devices having embedded flash memory, or the like (new developments of which will also have increased storage capacities).
In parallel with this will come a greater emphasis on so called cloud computing, in which on-demand access is provided to a shared pool of configurable computer resources over the internet. In this forthcoming cloud computing era, it will be necessary to address the important issue of securely managing corporate data (for example data owned by a user's employer), and in particular providing the right balance between security and data access flexibility, especially when large quantities of the corporate data could potentially be stored locally at the terminal device.